The Belle of the Ball
by theworldcouldbeburning
Summary: It has been two weeks since Tessa and Will have talked,  but a ball might be just the thing to make Will realize that his feelings for Tessa aren't something he can easily dismiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Just some Tessa-Will Romance. Probably gonna be 2 chapters so let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership, that's all CC.**

* * *

><p>Tessa sat lost in thought on the floral-print sheets of Jessamine's bed as Sophie ever patiently arranged and rearranged Jessamine's hair. Jessamine had jumped at the prospect of a ball in celebration of the success of the vampire mission, and had dragged Tessa back to her room to primp and preen at the crack of dawn the day of. Tessa had not left the room for more than 8 hours since Jessamine had instructed Sophie to have their lunch delivered. There seemed to be a rule about not being seen by the opposite gender the day of a ball. Tessa couldn't have cared less.<p>

As Jessamine's voice, commanding Sophie to place the curls just so, faded out, Tessa's mind couldn't help but wonder to the boy with the black hair and midnight blue eyes. His face in the attic, dripping with holy water, that night on the roof. Even delivering heart-shattering news, he had the face of an angel. There was no doubt that Tessa was irrevocably-_No!_ Tessa could not allow herself to think that way. Will had made his feelings for Tessa perfectly clear that night. He just saw her as a conquest and a downworlder, nothing more. Still, his lips had the most beautiful curves…

"Tessa, are you even listening to me?" Jessamine's bratty voice interrupted Tessa's thoughts and for once, Tessa was okay with it. Tessa looked up to see the other girl standing in the most extravagant dress Tessa had ever encountered. Its soft rose pink matched the color of the walls in the room and the corset was so tight that Tessa was surprised Jessamine could breath, much less talk. Right where the corset ended the dress bunched and bundled into layer upon layer of fabric, making Jessamine's waist look even tinier. "I mean really, I'm trying to give you a compliment and there you are all spaced out. I was telling you that a navy blue dress with grey accents would really bring out the color of your eyes, and you are lucky enough that I found just that while I was shopping the other day."

Tessa's eyes caught on the garment bag that was hanging on Jessamine's wardrobe. Tessa had just dismissed it as another one of Jessamine's new garments but when Sophie went to unzip it, Tessa caught the navy blue Jessamine had spoke of; the exact blue of Will's eyes.

_Stop!_ Tessa mentally chided herself. Will and she had not spoken for two weeks aside from the occasional 'pass me the pepper' (Will _never_ said please), and the awkward hello whenever Will walked in on Tessa reading in the library. Will hadn't even spared Tessa more than a half-a-second glance. But Tessa still could not help her thoughts from sliding to him like soap through wet hands.

"TESSA!" Jessamine hollered loud enough for all of London to hear her say it. "Would you please move to the vanity so Sophie can make you presentable? It will take quite a bit of time so if you wouldn't mind" Sarcasm dripped from Jessamine's words and Tessa didn't miss the insult, but with as much patience as she could muster, she moved from the bed to the white vanity on one side of the room. Sophie quickly set to work curling Tessa's brown hair into loose waves since it was too heavy to hold a real curl. Tessa lightly dosed for a minute letting the feel of fingers through her hair lull her to sleep.

"Miss Tessa?" Tessa jerked up from her sleep to Sophie's quiet voice, aware that Jessamine was glaring daggers at her. "Miss Tessa, it's time to put on your makeup." Sophie kindly started patting on powder here, and some colored stuff there. Tessa wasn't sure what any of it was, but Sophie seemed to know what she was doing. "There you are miss, let me just help you into your dress."

Tessa stepped into the pile of navy blue fabric and Sophie laced it here, and hooked it there. Finally after about fifteen minutes of that, Sophie stepped back just as there was a knock at the door.

"Sophie, please go and find out who that is." Jessamine was fixing up her already perfect makeup in the vanity. Tessa turned to peek at herself in the full length mirror that only Jessamine had. What she saw made her gasp. Her long brown hair usually pinned back, or down and knotty was swept into a cascade of elegant curls down her back. Her pale cheeks were now a rosy pink and her eyes stood out a shocking but soft grey. Then her eyes wondered down to her dress and she gasped again. Jessamine had picked out the most stunning gown. It stopped just above her bust and the sleeves hung off the shoulders. Tessa would have never picked out anything with such a low cut, but it looked good. The corset somehow made her look tiny and fragile with swirls of grey twining around it. The skirt flared out dramatically and reached all the way to the floor covering the flats Jessamine had given her saying that a lady should never be taller than her dance partner.

Tessa was vaguely aware of Jessamine leaving with whoever was escorting her into the ball, but Tessa was still dumbstruck by my appearance. As Sophie turned to leave, Tessa finally tore her gaze away from the mirror and looked at Sophie.

"Thank you Sophie, I...I," She couldn't seem to express her thanks enough.

"Miss, it's no problem at all." And with that Sophie left, most likely to help Charlotte with whatever needed done. Tessa, again, sat down on the floral print sheets, not knowing what to do with herself.

Her thoughts again slipped to Will and how he would look tonight. What would he wear? Would he ask her to dance? _Get a grip Tessa_. She really needed to stop thinking about the boy who had hurt her so badly.

A knock at the door broke Tessa out of her reverie. She fiddled with the knob a minute, then opened the door just a crack to see who it was. On the other side, Jem peered at her through the crack. He had his usual friendly smile, but as soon as Tessa opened the door all the way he momentarily let himself gape. Tessa blushed slightly. She knew Jem had been making advances for the last week, though he kept it subtle realizing that Tessa had been hurting. Tessa also knew that her feelings for Will were not something that a few cruel words could easily severe. And so she had subtly refused Jem's advances as subtly as he put them forth.

"Jem, what are you doing here?" Tessa was confused, but comforted by his presence. Though she was not attracted to him, she did find solace in being his friend.

"Tessa, you look beautiful." His voice was a little breathy, but he looked healthy tonight, Tessa decided. "I'm here to escort you down to the ball." And with that he offered his arm and with one final glance back to the mirror, Tessa took it and the two headed down the long institute corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>So let me know what you think since this is my first fan-fiction.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Jem opened yet another set of doors for Tessa, but this time, they opened up into the Institute's ballroom. Tessa had never been in this room before, but the sight of it, lit by an ornate chandelier and flooded with people took her breath away. Women in beautiful gowns and men in their dress pants and vests filled the room as the music swept through them. Tessa stood there until Jem lightly tapped her. She looked up at him and he had an amused gleam in his eye.

"You've never seen the ballroom before, have you Tessa?" He looked out to the mass of people twirling in time with the music. "We don't often have a chance to use it."

"I've never seen anything quite so lovely or extravagant." Tessa took a moment more to take in the sight before Jem began to lead her down the steps and into the crowd. As they passed, Tessa caught snippets of whispers about her ability, hushed murmurs of her brother's betrayal. She held her head up and worked her way through with Jem leading her.

It's not that she didn't think about Nate anymore, it was just that it was too painful to. More so than thinking of Will. The first week after _it_ happened, Tessa would curl up and cry in one of the abandoned rooms of the Institute hoping no one would find her. Yes, she still loved Nate, but like one might miss a dead relative, because as far as Tessa was concerned, the Nate she knew and loved was dead.

"Tessa dear, you look stunning tonight!" Charlotte embraced the lost girl. Jem must have led them over to her. Ever since _it_, Charlotte had grown motherly towards Tessa. Charlotte would find all Tessa's hiding spots and hold her till the tears subsided. For this Tessa would be eternally grateful. She finally understood why Sophie had so much respect for the tiny woman.

"May I have this dance?" Charlotte let go of Tessa and she turned to see Jem with his hand outstretched a smile on his face. When Jem smiled, Tessa couldn't help but smile back. There was no mischief hidden behind the curve of his mouth like a certain boy Tessa refused to think about.

"Of course! Though I must warn you that I'm no good at all." Actually Tessa had never danced before in her life. Back in America, she and Aunt Harriet would never had the time or money to even dream of this, but as Jem lead her on the floor, her worries subsided, for Jem was a good dance partner. They glided around the floor mixing with the other couples twirling around them. When the song ended, there was a tap on Tessa's shoulder.

"May I request the next dance?" Tessa could not place the voice though it seemed familiar. Jem raised his eyebrows. Tessa turned and had to look up, right into the face of Gabriel Lightwood. The green eyes held no hint of malice, so Tessa had little choice but to move from Jem's arms into Gabriel's. Jem reluctantly let go.

"I don't think we were ever formally introduced, I'm Gabriel Lightwood. You can just call me Gabriel." Tessa realized for the first time how handsome he was. Shocking green eyes under tousled brown hair looked very attractive. She blushed at the thought.

"Theresa Gray, though everyone calls me Tessa." They spun in time with the music and Tessa almost didn't have to think about where she was going. Gabriel kept a firm hand on the small of her back.

"Well Tessa, you look absolutely gorgeous tonight, and I knew I just had to get one dance in." Gabriel looked over Tessa's head into the crowd and frowned. Tessa couldn't see at what, but she could certainly guess. "Listen Tessa, I know this is a little forward, but…" He never finished because Tessa was suddenly spinning with someone else. Her eyes found the blue fabric of his vest, but it was enough to tell her who it was. Her eyes travelled up and met blue ones the color of her dress.

"You looked like you could use saving." Will's eyes held a glint of something Tessa couldn't indentify before he spun her around and caught a glimpse of Gabriel staring angrily at the two of them. She couldn't be bothered. Will held her close as they danced and the proximity was better than anything she could have ever imagined. When she was dancing with Jem or Gabriel, she was aware of the movement among people no matter how smooth, but with Will it felt like it was just the two of them dancing on a cloud.

As the song wound down, Will smiled down at Tessa. It was a tense smile. "Let's get out of here; it looks like Gabriel may be coming over to ask you for another dance." Sure enough, when Tessa looked over her shoulder Gabriel was making strides across the floor towards them, a look of forced calm on his face. To be honest, Tessa wouldn't have minded another dance with him, but the prospect of going anywhere with Will made her forget anything else, so she let him lead her off the floor and out a hidden door on one of the sides.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm going to write another chapter, but reviews are ever helpful :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The feel of her hand in Will's was electric, sending little tingles up her arm as he lead her through corridor after corridor. Tessa realized with a start that she had never been to this wing of the Institute before and stopped. Will pulled lightly but she didn't budge.

"Where are we going Mr. Herondale?" She spoke formally although formality was the one thing she didn't want. It was the first thing she'd said to him in two weeks and he stopped to look at her. He actually looked at her this time, not just a glance.

"How many times have I told you how I detest being called Mr. Herondale? Tess, call me Will. And does it matter where we're going?" He shot her a grin; she blushed, both from the grin and hearing his nickname for her, "anywhere was better than in there with that pompous Lightwood." He stuck out his tongue in mock disgust. "How you can stand to be so close to him without wanting to throw up…" Tessa slapped him. "What was that for?" He held his hand to his now red face and leaned against the wall throwing her a scowl.

"Gabriel Lightwood is a perfect gentleman. More so than you have ever been." He hung his head a little at those words, but popped it back up with a mischievous grin.

"At least I've never claimed to be a gentleman. Never had to be, I just lure girls in with my dashing good looks and my promise of a good time- always works." Tessa reached to hit him again, but this time he caught her wrist before her hand made contact. "Tess, you really must stop hitting me. It could permanently mark my beautiful face…" he trailed off as he felt the girl tremble . Her head was bent and he could tell she was crying. Though Will still held her wrist, it was limp in his hand. This time his voice softer, a whisper almost, "Tess…" But he didn't know what to say. Will Herondale, never without a witty remark, was speechless.

Tessa looked up at him, though tears still streamed down her face. "Mr. Herondale, Jem might be able to sit and listen to you speak of your conquests, but I am a lady, and it is not appropriate conversation." She hung her head as she said her last bit. "Besides, I would rather not re-live the pain you burdened me with when you expressed you intents." She turned to go, but her wrist was still in Will's hand. He made no move to let go, even as she pulled. Instead, he pulled her in and pressed her against the wall, one hand still on her wrist, the other pressing against the wall next to her head.

"Tess, I never _ever_ meant to hurt you. Well, I did, but it was for your own good. You must understand Tessa, what I feel for you…it's not right." At this Tessa looked again into the boy's dark eyes; what she saw there took her aback. He had a vulnerable, almost pleading look in his eyes, almost begging her to understand. But his words still hung in the air. _It's not right_.

"What you feel for me?" Tessa used the strongest tone she could muster, but an edge of pleading mixed in. "And what exactly is that Mr. Herondale?" He interrupted her.

"Call me Will, I can't stand such formalities."

"Fine, _Will. _What are these feelings you speak of? And my own good? What could you possibly know of my well-being? God Will! Can't you see that I-" She couldn't finish that sentence for fear of rejection again.

"Tess-" his voice was thick and heavy. He took a breath…

"Will," Tessa did nothing to hide the desperation in her voice, "Please Will, talk to me!" Instead he dipped his head down to where her shoulder met her neck- his breath hot against her throat. Lightly he let his mouth trail along her collarbone planting soft kisses. When he reached the base of her throat, his mouth began to work its way up her neck. Tessa tilted her head back to grant him easier access to the underside of her jaw. She knew this was wrong- at any minute he could stop and rip this feeling of bliss away from her. She didn't care. As his lips reached her chin they glided up her jaw and up to her ear. Tessa shivered, but remained still.

"Tess," his voice was a faint whisper in her ear. "I didn't mean a word of it. Every word I said on the roof was a lie. I _am_ glad you're staying here, I don't care that you're a downworlder, and I certainly don't care that I am a shadowhunter. The truth is Tess, the past few weeks have been hell for me; not being able to look at you or speak to you, watching your pain and knowing I caused some of it, and seeing you walk right into Jem's arms."

Tessa leaned away; she hadn't even realized she had leaned toward him. It was unconscious, like a flower stretching towards the sun. "Will, you're not making any sense at all."

"That's the beauty of it; it doesn't have to make sense." With that he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to her's. At first her free hand went to press against his chest, but his wrapped around her waist until she had no choice but to put her hand around his neck. His other hand let go of her wrist to cup her face, deepening the kiss while her hand joined its mate behind his head. He pressed her against the wall as their lips slid together-

The kiss ended all to soon when Will pulled away. Tessa began to say something; not that she could have formed words at that moment, when Will put up a hand to silence her. Then she also heard the footsteps. Gabriel was suddenly standing at the end of the hall holding a witchlight.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeeeek exciting right! I'm gonna keep writing... this one shot is turning into a little more...I hope you're enjoying though! Remember to review! :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

At first, Gabriel was completely oblivious to the situation he was walking into. He seemed to notice the presence of Tessa, but he was either ignoring Will, or honestly not seeing him.

"Tessa, I saw that you left the ball with that wretched boy Herondale, and I came to make sure you were okay. You never know what kind of trouble that kid is getting himself into." At that, Will laughed.

"I'm only a few months younger than you Lightwood, so I wouldn't go calling me a kid." Gabriel finally seemed to realize what he had walked in on- Tessa's arms were still around Will's neck, and he still had her pressed against the wall. His face immediately changed to a look of pure rage. Tessa couldn't help but blush despite the situation unfolding before them.

"_Herondale._" Gabriel snarled his name like he might name a particularly nasty demon, "unhand that poor girl. Of course I would find you trying to compromise another girl's virtue."

Will simply laughed again. "You're sister didn't mind when I compromised her's." Will untangled himself from Tessa to face Gabriel. Tessa felt the cold air of the Institute claw at her everywhere Will no longer was. "You may want to ask her whether or not she minded at all." That comment pushed Gabriel over. He lunged at Will, and without thinking Tessa stepped in front of him.

Gabriel's full weight hit Tessa like a bull and she felt a fist connect with her jaw. It almost didn't register until she was flat on her back and both boys were looking down on her with identical faces of shock. Suddenly there were four boys, no two, well they were kind of swirling around her. She heard Will's voice call out for her but she had no strength to respond. She was swimming in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Tessa, Tessa! You must wake up! You need to stay awake" It was silver eyes that Tessa awoke too. She was still in the same corridor, but Jem was kneeling over her and Will was nowhere to be seen. She knew there was a reason she needed to stay awake, but at the moment she just couldn't remember. And so, she drifted back into the darkness.<p>

* * *

><p>She awoke once again, but this time she could feel arms underneath her body. She opened her eyes to slits to see a bit of orange and some freckles. <em>Henry<em>, the ball must be over if he were here. She let herself slip again.

* * *

><p>Tessa finally woke up for real in a familiar bed. There was a tray of tea on her nightstand, still hot. She realized she was no longer wearing her ball gown and was instead in a simple nightgown. Tessa heard a small cough and turned her head to see who it was. She felt a wave of pain hit her head, and let out a small cry of pain, but it was enough to wake Jem who had been sleeping in an armchair next to Tessa's bed.<p>

"Tessa! Are you okay?" His tone was a little panicked. He helped her adjust so that she was sitting up but the pain was worse that way and so he helped her settle back again. "You hit your head pretty hard and you have a concussion, but besides the slight bruise on your face, you're pretty much unharmed." Jem said matter of factly, but an edge of worry slipped in. Tessa however was fuzzy on the details. She didn't know what time it was, nor any of the details after she stepped in front of Will. She decided to ask Jem.

"What day is it? What happened? Where's Will?" She realized what she'd said a minute too late, but even with the pain she could still manage a blush. Still she looked at Jem for answers.

"Tessa, it's Saturday night, you hit your head and have been unconscious since the ball ended yesterday. We've been really worried." He looked at her with genuine concern and her heart warmed a little.

"And Will?" Since she had said it, she might as well follow up. Jem's eyes wondered to the corner of the room. Tessa's followed to find a boy curled up in a chair half concealed by shadows, but she knew exactly who he was. "But he was there when I got hit and I woke up and he was gone." Jem blushed a little at that.

"That was my doing. I noticed you had gone missing from the ball, at about the same time I noticed that Will had also gone missing, so I was not alarmed. Then I realized that I had not seen Gabriel since you and he had danced. You see, Gabriel and Will both missing could not have a good ending, so I went looking." He looked at her, his silver eyes had an intense edge, and she could see shadows under his eyes telling her he hadn't slept. "Tessa, I found you lying on the floor unconscious and Will and Gabriel brawling not five feet away."

"Jem, that doesn't explain where Will went." Tessa was partially grateful that Will had been defending her, but a small portion of her knew that Will and Gabriel would have fought with or without her there.

"Well Tessa, you must understand, I walked in and you were lying on the floor, and you weren't moving with two boys completely oblivious to your presence. I called Henry and he in turn brought Charlotte who ended up with Benedict Lightwood in tow. They separated the fight, but Charlotte and Henry had to go deal with the ball, Benedict dealt with Gabriel, and Will and I stayed. But Tessa, he just left you there while he fought! I told him it would be best if he left and for once he didn't argue with me. I don't know where he left to, but that was the reason he wasn't there. Henry and Charlotte did come back as quickly as possible, and Brother Enoch was here to examine you. He says you'll be fine. I still needed to see you awake with my own eyes to make sure though."

Tessa was only half listening at this point. Her head was throbbing, and all she wanted to do was fall back to sleep. Jem laughed softly.

"Tessa, I can see sleep over taking you. Rest, you need it." He kissed her forehead and went sit back down. Tessa caught him and pulled him close.

"Jem, please go back to your room and sleep. You need it almost more than I do." And with that she drifted off into a soft cushion of blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so your comments have been warming my heart, and I plan to write at least another chapter. More WillxTessa fluffiness to come! leave reviews!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa awoke to a hand lightly brushing her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she was face to face with eyes that Magnus had described as the sky in Hell.

"Tess, you're awake." Relief flooded his voice. "You're so stupid! Why would you step in front of me." His voice was hard, but she could still hear the relief. His hand brushed her bruised cheek. She bit her lip. "I mean really! I could have just healed myself with an iratze and here you are with your pretty face bruised up. You should really be more careful." His voice grew softer with the last few words. Tessa did notice that he didn't even have a scratch on him.

"Excuse me, _William_," she mustered up as much venom to say his name but she was still weak, "you do not get the right to tell me to be careful when you left me lying unconscious of the floor while you worked out your childish rivalry with Gabriel." She took a breath; the pain in her head was increasing. "And then you just disappear and leave me? Right after…" She couldn't continue- partially because it was embarrassing to say and partially because the pain in Will's eyes overwhelmed her. "Will, what is it?"

He looked down, then back into her eyes. "Tess, you can't comprehend how worried about you I was. It was stupid of me to leave you there, but I seeing you lying there just made me so angry, and for once, I wasn't the one who hurt you. It was like seeing you on the floor the night I thought you were dead. I just lost my temper. Tess, I'm sorry." He looked at her with a vulnerability that Tessa had only seen snippets of here and there. He blinked and like every other time it was gone as fast as it had come leaving Tessa with the question of whether it was really there. He grinned sheepishly, "When I went out, I got you a book." He turned to pick something up off the bedside table and returned to face her holding a copy of _Little Women_. "I remember when we went to the library for the first time, you asked if we had it and I said we didn't so I got it for you."

Tessa was taken aback. She thought Will would have gone out to drink or something, this was completely out of his character. "Will, that was so…thoughtful. But there's no excuse for what you did. This little feud with Gabriel Lightwood is out of control-" He cut her off.

"Tess, please just say you'll forgive me? I'll do whatever it takes." She realized he was asking forgiveness for more than just last night's events. "Please?" His voice had no hint of teasing. She looked up into those ever blue eyes.

"Will, I forgive you, but-" She never got a chance to finish the sentence. Will had slipped his hand under her back and lifted her up. His other hand was still on her cheek and his lips met hers. Her head was pounding, but all she could focus on was the feel of Will's lips on her's. His hand moving to her hair. She pushed back a little. He was still holding her up, but she got just enough room to speak. "Why?" His eyes were cloudy and he wasn't focused.

"Why what, Tess? Why are we not kissing? You pushed me away." He said it a little dizzily, and moved to pull her back.

"No, why did you say all those things to me on the roof? Why did you push me away in the attic? Why won't you ever talk to me?" Her pleading brought him out of his daze. He set her back down into her pillows. "Will, please explain to me your reasoning." He looked right at her. She could feel the full weight of his stare as he spoke.

"Tess, you remember that night in the attic when I told you that no one needs to know my reasons for living the way I do, and you said, you just wanted to know that there was a reason at all? Well, I can't tell you my whole reason, but I can tell you that you're now a part of it. Tess, please understand that I will tell you everything, but I'm just not ready right now." Tessa could see it- The dark thing he was hiding right behind his eyes. She surprised herself with her next words.

"Will, when I came to London, my first few weeks were terrible. The Dark Sisters kept me locked in my room, and you were the first person that showed me any kindness, no matter how sarcastic you were. I'll never forget that." She sat up a little, ignoring the pain. She put her hand on his cheek and he leaned in as if in response to her touch.

"I can't say the words yet, but know that I feel them." As he said that, he bent down and kissed her. She was again drowning in the feel of his lips on hers, but this was different from all their other kisses. The last few had been short and wild and desperate. This was a slow passionate kiss. The kind of kiss that said everything they couldn't express with words. Neither Will nor Tessa made any move to break it, even as Sophie opened the door, than quietly closed it. Finally Tessa could just be with Will. Just simply be with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that's it! I wanted to give Will and Tessa a happy ending without making any assumptions about Clockwork Prince. Reviews are always welcome, and if you want me to write another fan-fiction I'll be happy to, just leave ideas. Just a warning though. No TessaxJem. I love him and all, just not for Tessa. :)<strong>


End file.
